


The Anal Flowering of Cornelia Hale

by cisco_donovan



Series: T.R.A.M.P [3]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hardcore, Lesbian Sex, Mouth Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan
Summary: Cornelia gets herself into a tight situation and needs a little help from her friends to loosen up.
Relationships: Cornelia Hale/Irma Lair
Series: T.R.A.M.P [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Anal Flowering of Cornelia Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of T.R.A.M.P (Tits Rectum Anus Mouth Pussy), a loosely connected series of stories set in the W.I.T.C.H universe, several years after the TV show.
> 
> Cornelia Hale is the Guardian of Earth. Irma Lair is the Guardian of Water. They both have the ability to transform into a sort of fairy-form and use elemental magic to defend the world from evil and such.
> 
> All characters are 18+ and are the property of Disney. I didn't create them and I don't make any money from them or this story.  
> This fan parody contains extreme sexual content, depicted in graphic detail, and quite frankly isn't suitable for viewing by anyone. You have been warned.

Cornelia cracked open the door and peered into the hallway. Irma stood there, dressed in a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans, brown hair curling slightly around her head.

"What's the emergency?" she asked.

Cornelia dragged her roughly into the flat.

"Inside, quickly!" 

"Hey!"

Cornelia peered back out along the hallway, making sure no-one was around, then slammed the door shut.

"You're alone?" she asked, hands on hips. “You weren't followed?"

"Of course. Apart from the mob of drooling guys following me all the way here with their dicks in their hands. As usual."

Cornelia rolled her eyes, looking elegant in a light blue top and long grey skirt. Her long blonde hair hung straight down to her slender hips, her pale waist just peeking between the layers.

“Irma.”

"Ok, Jeez, I wasn't followed. What's going on?"

Cornelia took Irma by the hand and led her through to her bedroom.

"I have a situation, OK? I... I need a little help with something... delicate."

"Did you get caught masturbating with Lillian's bears again."

"Oh my god why won't anyone let me forget about that!"

Cornelia slammed the bedroom door closed and collapsed onto her bed.

"OK, look. I... Caleb and I…"

"Oh God. Look I know he's mean to you but it's only a sign of-"

"No, it’s not that. He... OK, he tried to put it in my ass last night, OK?"

Irma's eyes lit up.

"Did he manage to pull the stick out, first?"

Cornelia made a little shrieking noise and clenched her fists, glaring at Irma.

"Irma I am TRYING to open up here, OK?"

"Ok, alright, sorry." Irma sighed and sat on the bed next to Cornelia, resting an arm around her shoulder.

"It's just... he says that's what all the girls do in Meridian. He says pussy is boring."

"None taken."

"But I couldn’t do it, Irma. He just about got a finger in there... but when he tried to put his, his thing-"

"His cock?"

"Um, yeah."

"His thick, hard, cock?"

"Irma!"

"Sorry. I just like saying that."

Cornelia sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Urgh, I knew I should have asked Will," she said, brushing her long blonde hair behind her ears.

"Or Susan," Irma mused. "I'll bet she knows her way around a cock."

"What?!"

"Ok, look, what do you actually want me to do about it?"

"Jeez, Irma, I don't know! I just wanted to talk about it with someone. And you seem to know... stuff."

"Taranee knows plenty, too"

"I am NOT asking her for help."

"Hay Lin? She's a natural."

Cornelia stood up from the bed, arms raised.

"Oh my God, how do you know all this?!"

Irma shrugged.

"Well, there's only so much TV we can watch."

"This is too much. I can't believe you've all been having lesbian orgies without me!"

"They weren't orgies, Cornelia. Just, you know, girl time."

"Ew. And why wasn't I invited to these... sordid... sessions?"

"Because you just said 'ew'? And, I don't know Cornie, you're just not really my type."

"Not... your... type..."

"I mean you're too pretty, you know? Too... delicate. Like a porcelain doll."

"OK, OK, I get it. Wow. Look, can you help me or not?"

Irma rubbed a hand around her face in contemplation.

"Honestly Cornelia, I don't know if there's anything we can do loosen you up."

Cornelia pouted.

"But I'll try, OK?"

"Thank you!"

Irma stood up with a sigh.

"First we'll have to get that skirt off you."

"Um, what?"

"Do you want to practice or not?"

"Practice? I was looking for advice..."

"There are some things you can't be told, Cornie."

"Oh my god," Cornielia anxiously ran a thumb inside the waistband of her skirt.

"Oh just relax, OK?" Irma stepped up and took Cornelia by the hands.

"No lezzie stuff," Cornelia blurted out. "I don't know what's going on with you and the others but... this is just business, ok?" Cornelia squeezed Irma's hands and looked down into her eyes. "Please?"

Irma rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing princess. Now look," Irma moved her hands to Cornelia's waist and stepped around behind her. "Stand here, in front of the mirror."

"Will that help?"

Irma didn't reply. She leant her body into the curve of Cornelia's spine, feeling her breasts push up against Cornelia's shoulder blade, feeling the warmth of her body. Her fingers slipped under the thin blue fabric of Cornelia's top, tracing across the taut, warm skin of her navel.

"Irma..." Cornelia growled.

"Just warming you up," Irma whispered into Cornelia's ear. She tucked her thumbs into Cornelia's skirt and watched through the mirror as she slowly pulled it to the ground.

Cornelia closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Relax," Irma said, crouching down and gently pressing Cornelia's ankles "Step."

Cornelia lifted first one foot, then the other, as Irma pulled the skirt from under her.

"And a little more," Irma's hands traced up Cornelia's white thighs, teased the hem of her flowered panties, and pulled them down. Cornelia looked up at the ceiling, muttering to herself.

Irma looked in the mirror at the short dark hair creeping around Cornelia's pelvis. She teased her fingers through it, stroking it down, and then moved her hands around to her buttocks. She leaned back, eyes level with Cornelia's butt, and gently massaged the firm skin.

"Not bad," Irma breathed.

Irma drew a finger to the top of Cornelia's butt crack and felt the Guardian stiffen up in response. Gently she teased it down between the cheeks, over the dimple of her butthole, down to the moist warmth of her pussy.

Cornelia sighed a little.

"In fact, very nice," Irma said appreciatively, peering around Cornelia's butt into the mirror.

"Not too pretty?" Cornelia met Irma's gaze in the mirror with a sarcastic smile.

"Hmm," Irma said, breaking eye contact and concentrating on Cornelia's pale butt again, curving her hands around the round cheeks. They fit almost perfectly. She pushed her thumbs down into the crack and pulled them apart, prompting a little sigh from Cornelia and revealing the dark star of her butthole, the deep pink of her pussy lips.

"So this is the problem, huh?" Irma said, pressing a fingertip against Cornelia's asshole and tracing around in a circle. But Cornelia’s tight buttocks closed over it, obscuring the view.

"What are you going to do?" Cornelia asked nervously, biting her lip.

Irma pushed the tip of her finger into Cornelia's butt. Cornelia squealed.

"Oh come on," Irma said, slowly circling her fingertip around. "It's barely inside!" The pressure against Irma's fingertip was tremendous, she could feel the blood being squeezed out of it.

Irma pulled the tip out, put it in her mouth and gave it a suck, letting her saliva cover it. She inspected the results, twisting the glistening finger in the light until, satisfied, she brought it back to the cusp of Cornelia's anus. Cornelia instinctively stiffened again.

Irma pushed her finger in, feeling the muscle squeeze against her, feeling Cornelia stiffen and gasp. She pushed it in as far as it could go, almost to the second knuckle. She could feel Cornelia throbbing around her.

"Jeez Cornie, you're even tighter than Hay Lin."

"Shut up! Ow! Slow down!"

"I can see I've got my work cut out here."

Cornelia gasped in pain.

"Can't you use some lube or something?"

"Hey, great idea!" Irma said. She pulled her finger free of Cornelia's tight asshole, spread her butt cheeks apart, and drove her tongue between them.

"Irma!" Cornelia squealed in delight, reaching her hands around and grabbing Irma by the head.

Irma rolled her tongue around Cornelia's anus, probling the tight, rubbery hole with the tip. She pushed her face as deep into the crack as she could, feeling her nose rub against Cornelia’s tailbone, tasting the skin. She started to moan as she pushed deeper and harder - but was barely able to squeeze her tongue into Cornelia's ass. Drool and spit began to run down Cornelia's thighs.

Suddenly Irma pulled back, gasping for air, breaking free of Cornelia's grasp.

"Now," she said, wiping her mouth. "Let's see."

She pushed again with her finger, this time it slipped a little more easily into Cornelia's butt. Cornelia spread her legs a little wider and instinctively leaned forward, pushing back into Irma's finger.

"Spread your butt for me," Irma said, grabbing one of Cornelia's hands and placing it on her ass. Cornelia obliged, laying her hands on her round butt and spreading her cheeks apart. Irma's finger slipped a little deeper.

"Yeah," Irma said. "That's better." 

With her spare hand, Irma cupped Cornelia and started rubbing her pussy. Cornelia's moans increased. Irma started to pump her finger in and out of Cornelia's butt. Then she traced her other hand up, slippery from Cornelia's sex, and pushed against Cornelia's butthole, trying to force a second finger in.

"No! Ow! No that hurts!" Cornelia cried, stepping forward, breaking free of Irma.

Irma stood up, lifting Cornelia's blue top up as she did so.

"Um," Cornelia said, crossing her arms.

"Arms up," Irma whispered in her ear. Cornelia obliged with a sigh and Irma slipped the top off, then ran her hands over smooth white shoulders and down to unhook her bra.

As it fell away, Cornelia's hands rose up to cover her small breasts.

"Cornie," Irma said into Cornelia's ear, meeting her gaze once more in the mirror. "I've just had my tongue inside your asshole. How can you possibly be shy?"

"It's gross, I said no lezzie stuff," Cornelia pouted.

"Oh come on, all the boys have seen it," Irma said. She reached around and pulled Cornelia's hands down, revealing her small breasts, curving upwards like pears, her nipples hard stubs.

"Now," Irma said. "On your knees."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow in the mirror. Irma pushed down on her shoulders and, with a roll of the eyes, Cornelia sunk to her knees. Irma held her head for a moment, pulling it back against her navel.

"Ew," Cornelia said, pulling forwards and turning round to shoot Irma an evil glare.

"On all fours," Irma said, pushing Cornelia forwards roughly.

"Hey!" Cornelia shouted as she fell down, landing on her hands. She tossed her head, Sweeping her hair to one side. When she looked back into the mirror Irma was pulling her own shirt over her head, generous breasts falling freely across her chest.

"That's good Cornie," Irma said, tossing her shirt onto the bed. "Like a dog."

"Shut up."

Irma pulled her shoes and socks off, casting them aside.

"A real... good... doggie."

"Shut up!"

Irma ran a hand across Cornelia's butt.

"This isn't the first time you've taken up this position, huh?"

"Oh my God," Cornelia said, pulling herself up from the floor. "That's it-"

Irma pushed her back down, then raised a foot and brought it sharply down onto Cornelia's back, digging a heel between her shoulder blades.

"Shut up, Cornie," Irma said, pushing Cornelia roughly into the floor and unbuckling her belt. "We've got work to do."

Cornelia struggled for a moment then lay still, breathing heavily, her face pushed into the carpet. She blew a strand of blonde hair away from her face and stared up at Irma's reflection in the mirror.

Irma raised her foot and slipped her jeans off her legs. Cornelia stared at the wet spot in her striped panties as Irma knelt down behind her, placing her hands on her ass again.

"Now this is better," Irma said, kneading Cornelia's butt cheeks and running a finger between them, playing a little with her pink wet pussy. She leaned her head in, pulled the cheeks further apart, and licked up from Cornelia's clit, through the sticky sweet flaps of the labia, and across her butthole. Cornelia moaned.

Holding her buttcheeks apart, using two fingers, Irma pulled and teased at the button of Cornelia Hale's asshole. It barely responded to the pressure, a closed knot. She slipped a finger in, hearing the gasp of pain from Cornelia, then pulled it out again. It was white. Irma watched for a moment as the blood raced back in, then pushed the finger back into Cornelia's asshole and wiggled it around.

Irma looked up into the mirror to see Cornelia looking ahead, eyes closed, squirming in discomfort. Keeping her finger locked in Cornelia's butt, she leaned forward and pushed Cornelia's head down.

"Keep that butt held up for me."

Cornelia's response was muffled by the carpet. Irma drove her finger deeper. Cornelia struggled and moaned.

Irma spread her hand wide, grabbed Cornelia's hair, and pulled her head back. Cornelia screamed.

"Push back into me," Irma said, pushing her finger deeper into Cornelia's ass and pulling her hair. "Come on."

Cornelia pushed as Irma pulled. Then Irma shifted her weight and said up, pulling Cornelia up with her, tightening the fist in her hair. She pulled her finger free of Cornelia's ass.

"How about a little more lube," Irma asked as Cornelia struggled. Then she brought her finger up and shoved it into Cornelia's mouth.

Cornelia gagged in surprise as Irma's finger rubbed over her tongue, the taste of her pussy juice faint in her mouth. Instinctively she started to suck the finger. Irma then inserted another finger, rubbing hard against Cornelia's tongue. Then another. Cornelia gagged and coughed and pulled Irma's hand out of her mouth.

"What-" she began, but Irma pushed her head back down to the floor.

"Let's try again," Irma said, inspecting the saliva dripping from her fingers.

"Irma - ah!"

Irma forced a finger straight into Cornelia's asshole, then pulled down, stretching the hole out just a little. With her other hand, Irma started to push a second finger in.

"Ow!!" Cornelia cried out, reaching around behind her to grab at Irma's hand. But Irma swatted her down with a tut and slipped two fingers back into Cornelia's asshole. They popped in, her anus stretching to cope, squeezing tight against Irma's fingers.

Cornelia screamed and buried her head in her hands. 

Irma continued to press and poke around Cornela's asshole. She pulled her fingers out, felt the blood rush back in, and suck deeply on them. Then she pulled at the hole, trying to stretch it out. She tried to push both fingers back in, but Cornelia's tight anus wouldn't let up.

"Cornie, you've got no gape at all. I'm disappointed in you."

"I told you, I can't do it!"

Irma slapped Cornelia hard on the butt cheek. Cornelia screamed and sat up.

"What did you-"

"Shut up, Cornie," Irma said. Cornelia scowled but fell silent, running a hand across her body, over her breast, and slowly teasing the nipple. She leaned back against the bed.

Irma sat on her knees, resting her hands on them and rubbing away the spit and pussy juice.

"It's going to take hours of training to loosen up that butthole."

"Oh God," Cornelia said, drawing her knees up to her chest. "He's going to leave me. He's going to go back to Meridian and fuck all the girls in their saggy, stinky assholes.”

"Not if I have anything to do with it. Listen," Irma said, and rested a hand on Cornelia's knee. "There's a... trick."

"A trick?"

"Yeah, a trick. Will showed me."

"Huh."

"Look, you know how when we go into Guardian form, we change?"

Cornelia nodded.

"Like, we get a little taller. Our boobs get a bit bigger. We grow wings."

"Yes, Irma. I did notice the wings."

"Well, did you also notice that your butthole gets stretchier?"

Cornelia fell silent.

"Well? Cornelia?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Will showed me."

Cornelia stared, blankly.

"We were making out. You know. Exploring. She has the sweetest little butt. Cuter than yours, even."

Cornelia fumed.

"Well, things started getting hot and she randomly put us into guardian form. And then things got REALLY hot. I mean seriously Cornie, I got my whole FIST in there."

"But Irma, Will isn't here... Wait, what? Your whole FIST?"

Irma beamed.

"Ew. Ew! Anyway we don't have the heart of Kandrakar, so we can't transform."

"But we can tap into our powers a little bit. Remember how you made yourself taller for Peter?"

"Irma, that was years ago."

"So it's the same thing. You can draw just enough to let yourself loosen up."

"Will that work?"

"Try it."

Cornelia closed her eyes for a moment, and then she changed, ever so slightly. She grew slightly taller, her breasts filled out, her body grew a little leaner and more muscular. She opened her eyes to see Irma staring at her.

"Hang on," Cornelia said. "If you knew this all along, why are you only telling me now?"

Irma smiled.

"Oh I just wanted to see you squirm."

"You little bitch!"

"Do you want to try this or not? I'm sure Caleb will be patient-"

"OK, OK, fine!"

Irma stood up and slipped off her panties. 

"Good", she said, then threw them at Cornelia.

"Ew! Oh my god, these are soaking!"

"Back on your knees, like a good doggie."

"Irma- hey! Schnuff-"

Irma grabbed her and pushed them into Cornelia's mouth, eyes wide with shock. Irma put a hand over her mouth and leant in close to Cornelia's face, her eyes wide with shock

"Are you ready to learn how to get your ass fucked?" She asked.

Cornelia nodded. Irma stepped back and Cornela got back on all fours, spitting out the panties and coughing.

Irma kneeled down behind Cornelia again, once more massaging her smooth white butt. As she pulled the cheeks apart, she already noticed that the butthole seemed a little more giving.

"Well, well," Irma said, running a finger around the hole. Using her thumbs she stretched the tight muscle and this time it opened up easily.

"Oh my God," Cornelia said.

Irma leaned in and pushed her tongue into Cornelias anus. This time she was able to wiggle the tip of her tongue inside, tasting the warm, salty flesh, the slight sting of bitterness. She felt Cornela's asshole give way to her probing tongue.

"Ooh that feels so good," Cornelia sighed, pushing her butt back into Irma's face and stretching forward across the carpet.

"Deeper," she breathed.

Irma obliged, pushing her face and tongue as deep as she could into Cornelia's ass. She spread her cheeks apart with her hands, opened her mouth as wide as she could, pushed her tongue deeper and deeper, stretching and straining the muscle. Cornelia moaned in delight.

Irma pulled back with a gasp.

"Wow, Cornie," she said. Using her thumbs again she pulled Cornelia's asshole open. It gave like elastic as Cornelia sighed, a deep dark tunnel, deep red at the rim.

"Look at you go," Irma said, slipping two fingers easily into Cornelia's butt. She felt the muscle tighten but give around her fingers, squeezing pleasantly. She wiggled her fingers inside, feeling Cornelia tremble and push against her.

"Oh god, yes," Cornelia gasped, reaching around to grab her butt cheeks and spread herself wider. Irma brought her face in again and dove her tongue deep into her pussy. The sweet-sour taste filled her mouth, the scent filled her nose, Cornelia wailed in pleasure as her tongue roved around and her fingers pushed deeper.

Flowers began to grow from Cornelia's hair, spreading across the whiteness of her back, tumbling onto the carpet.

Irma pulled back, breathing deeply. She pulled her fingers out of Cornelia's asshole and stretched it, gaping it as wide as she could. She adjusted Cornelia's position, spreading her legs a little wider, pulling her butt up, pushing her head into the floor. Her asshole gaped even wider.

Irma leaned forward and slowly spat a long stream of spit into it. Bubbly saliva dribbled into the hole, lost to sight except where it clung to the rim of Cornelia's wet asshole.

"Wink it," Irma said. "Wink for me."

Cornelia tightened her pelvic floor and released, contracting and expanding her butthole while Irma spread it wide and spat into it again.

"Fuck me," Cornelia said, lifting her head and meeting Irma's gaze in the mirror. Irma responded by reaching an arm around Cornelia and pushing two fingers into her mouth. More flowers burst around Cornelia's head.

Irma drove her tongue back into Cornelia's gaping asshole, her chin brushing against her dripping pussy, her nose at the top of her butt, looking down over the dimples of her hips and the curve of her spine. She reached her other arm out and pushed it into Cornelia's mouth from the other side. Cornelia gasped in surprise and pushed back into Irma's face.

With two fingers on each hand, Irma pulled at Cornelia's cheeks, hooking her mouth open and pulling her back into her probing tongue. Cornelia wailed, drool leaking out of her mouth onto the carpet. Flowers grew up from the puddles, blooming pink and red and blue.

Then Irma pulled back and let Cornelia collapse to the floor. The both lay back, panting for breath. Irma put a hand down to her pussy and teased her clit, feeling her own wetness, bringing her fingers to her mouth and tasting it.

"That... was... amazing," Cornelia said, rolling onto her side and turning to look back at Irma. The flowers around her began to sink back slowly into the floor. She lounged back while Irma took in her long, slender body, watched her small breasts heaving as she breathed.

"Oh we're not done yet," Irma smiled, licking her lips and running a hand over her breasts.

"Wh-what?"

"You've got a lot more training to do."

Irma grabbed Cornelia by the heels, ignoring the cries of protest, raised her legs into the air, then folded them back over her head. This left Cornelia on her shoulders with her butt in the air, hair splayed out over the carpet. Irma kneeled down to support her lower back against her breasts, then pushed Cornelia's thighs down around her head, spreading her asshole wide open and showing her purple-pink pussy.

The last flower in Cornelias hair stopped shrinking and brightened slightly.

Irma closed her eyes for a moment, drawing a little of her watery Guardian power and running her hands down Cornelia's white thighs.

"Irma, what-"

Irma leaned over Cornelia, pursed her lips, and let a line of drool trickle out of her mouth.

"Oh, God, Irma, no-" Cornelia cried as the spit stream inched closed to her face. Irma smiled and stuck her tongue out, causing a rush of saliva to trickle down and onto Cornelia's cheek. She turned away and squeezed her eyes closed.

Irma grabbed Cornelia's face and twisted it back around as the spit slopped all over her cheeks and lips. The flower started to bloom again, growing bigger and brighter. More flowers started to grow around it.

"Good girl," Irma said, leaning back and toying with Cornelia's asshole again. Cornelia wiped her face.

Irma slipped the index finger of each hand into Cornelia's asshole, causing her to scream in pain and pleasure alike. Irma pulled her fingers apart, stretching her asshole further open. She opened her mouth again and let her drool trickle out, flowing down into Cornelias's open ass. Flowers started to grow and bloom out of the carpet.

Irma kept pulling at Cornelia's asshole, now putting two fingers from each hand inside. Cornelia cried out in pleasure, petals rising from her open mouth.

"I need more spit," Irma said. "Fuck my mouth."

"What?" Cornelia said.

"Oh for goodness-" Irma grabbed at one of Cornelia's hands and pushed it in her mouth. She sucked the fingers voilenty, causing Cornelia to spasm in pleasure.

"Uck e!" Irma commanded around Cornelia's fingers. Cornelia obliged, pushing her fingers deeper into Irma’s mouth, forcing a third and fourth finger in, ramming her hand in and out of Irma's wet mouth. Irma coughed and spluttered, her eyes watering. Cornelia took her hand away, steams of spit clinging to it, drooping and dropping down onto her body.

Gasping for air, Irma spat more drool down onto Cornalia, lathering it over her asshole and pussy. A river of drool ran down from Cornelia's ass, down through her bush, down her body, over her breasts, pooling in the nape of her neck. Vines grew out of the floor and burst into roses.

Cornelia pushed her hand back into Irma's mouth, jamming it to the back of her throat. Irma responded by plunging three fingers deep into Cornelia's asshole. They both moaned and writhed as they fucked each other. Spit ran down Cornelia's arm, bubbling around Irma's lips. Irma pushed all three fingers down to the knuckle, her thumb and pinky sticking out.

They both relented at the same time with a cry. Irma pulled her hand from Cornelia’s ass and shoved it into Cornelia's mouth, then spread her sloppy fingers all over her face. Then she leaned forward into Cornelia and spat slowly over her face. Cornelia still resisted, twisting away, so Irma hooked her fingers into Cornelia's cheeks, pulled her mouth open, exposing her teeth, and spat deeply. A thick stream of spit flowed down into Cornelia’s mouth. Irma opened her mouth into a wide smile, holding her tongue out as drool continued to pour from the red tip.

Butterflies flocked and swarmed around Cornelia's head, radiating in her pleasure.

"Good fucking girl," Irma said as the drool overflowed from Cornelia’s mouth, bubbling at the edges and running down her cheeks.

Cornelia reached up and slapped Irma in the face. Irma smiled, her face wet with slobber. Pulling her fingers out of Cornelia’s mouth, she pushed her cheeks together, spurting spit everywhere. Cornelia swallowed, pulled Irma’s hands away and opened her mouth, wiggling her tongue around.

Irma met her gaze, then she stuck her tongue deep into Cornelia's asshole again. She stretched it deeper and deeper down, pulling Cornelias's anus open with her fingers, stretching her tongue with her Guardian powers, deeper and deeper still into Cornelia's butt, eyes locked on Cornelia.

Cornelia threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling Irma probing deeper into her.

Slurping and sucking, Irma slowly pulled her tongue out of Cornelia’s asshole. She stretched the gaping hole wider, wider. Cornelia groaned in pleasure as Irma opened her wider and wider still.

A flower grew up out of the darkness of Cornelia’s butthole, spiralling up and blooming into bright red petals.

“Holy fucking shit,” Irma laughed. Cornelia laughed too. Irma plucked the flower with one and held it up to the light, watching it glitter as she turned it around. Her other hand slipped two fingers back into Cornelia’s asshole, straight down to the knuckle.

With a wicked grin, Irma ate the flower, biting aggressively into it, sighing with pleasure at the sweet taste. Cornelia laughed, then squeaked as Irma spread her fingers apart, stretching her asshole wider. Irma swallowed the flower down.

Cornelia grabbed Irma's head and pulled her back into her ass. Irma obliged willingly, thrusting her tongue deep into Cornelia’s butthole, pulling it wider with her fingers, working her way deeper and deeper once more.

“Fuck! Fuuck!” Cornelia wailed. Her wet fingers entwined in Irma’s brown hair, pulling the Guardian of Water deeper into her. 

Irma could barely breathe but continue to push her tongue deeper, stretching it further as flowers rose and blossomed around, vines crept around the roof, the whole room glowed golden in a rain of petals.

Irma pulled out again, drew in a deep breath and spat a fat blob of spit into Cornelia's gaping hole. She drew on her guardian powers and a blob of water appear in the air.

Irma grinned at the spinning ball of water. It expanded, growing longer, extending into a foot-long tentacle. Now two.

"Irma…" Cornelia breathed, "What-"

Cornelia was silenced as the water tendril plunged suddenly into Corneila's mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as her mouth and throat filled with up with gelatinous water.

"Shut up," Irma said, summoning another sphere of water as she held Cornelia's asshole open. This one stretched down into the blonde Guardian's butt, prompting a deep guttural scream. Cornelia kicked her head back, eyes closed.

Irma snapped the first tendril of water out of existence. It sucked violently out of Cornelia's throat with a splash and spray of water. Cornelia coughed and inhaled, her soaked chest heaving.

The second tendril forced itself slowly deeper and deeper into Cornelia's asshole. More vines and flowers grew around the girls, trapping them in a brambled nest, glowing gold and green. The vines sprouted flowers of all colours as the water tentacle pushed deeper, deeper.

“Fuuuucck!” Cornelia screamed, her whole body spasming in orgasm.

The vines quivered and peeled back, the flowers exploded into petals, Irma sucked the water out of Cornelia's ass through her mouth. Fireworks erupted as Cornelia collapsed in exhaustion with a final grunt, the room dimmed and the lights started to fade.

Irma swallowed and fell backwards, sitting back down on the carpet and wiping her mouth.

Cornelia lay flat on her back, glistening with saliva. Streams of bubbles still drifted glacially down her body from her stomach and breasts, pooling in her belly button.

Irma, her own chest and mouth soaked with spit and cum and magical water, watched as the last few petals and blossoms and leaves fell slowly around Cornelia, dissolving into light.

“Is that…” breathed Cornelia. “The best you’ve got?”

"Fuck it," Irma said. "I know you didn't want lezzie stuff, but you owe me now."

Cornelia started up prop herself upright to reply, but before she could say anything, Irma was squatting over her and thrusting her pussy into her face.

Cornelia kicked her legs as Irma pinned her arms down and rubbed her sex over Cornelia's face.

"Yes! Yes!" cried Irma, fucking Cornelia's face. Resistance faded and Irma released her arms and grabbed her head, reaching through the sodden blonde hair and pushing Cornelia's nose and mouth against her clit. She could feel her own wetness spilling out over Cornelia, feel her slippery face.

Irma sat up and released Cornelia's head. Cornelia gagged and gasped, desperately breathing in air. Irma slid down Cornelia's body a little, grinding her clit slowly across Cornelia's tits and running her hands tenderly over Cornelia's cheeks, running her fingers across her lips, into her mouth, against her tongue, pulling her cheek, then down to her neck, caressing her throat.

When Cornelia's breathing steadied, Irma sat forward again, grabbed Cornelia's hair, and violently rubbed her face against her sex. This time Cornelia was ready and stuck her tongue out, pushing back against the onslaught.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Irma grunted in pleasure as she fucked herself on Cornelia's face.

"Oh fuck," she said, "I'm gonna pop!"

She raised herself up and held Cornelia's head still. Cornelia breathed in deeply and reached up, sticking fingers from both her hands into Irma's sopping wet pussy. Irma screamed in delight and squirted, blasting streams of liquid over Cornelia’s tits. Her legs and arms trembled as she screamed. She pulled Cornelia out of herself, pinned her arms down and leaned forward, spraying cum all over Cornlia's face. Cornelia opened her mouth wide and tried to drink in as much of the spurting fluid as she could.

Then, with a final sigh, Irma fell to one side, rolled away from Cornelia and lay on her back, panting.

Both girls lay on the bedroom floor, drenched in each other’s fluids, chests heaving. Cornelia eventually broke the silence.

"What. The. Fuck." She said.

"Guardian... powers... baby," Irma said between ragged breaths. “Next time, I won’t hold back.”

Cornelia laughed hard enough to make the floor shake. Irma closed her eyes, happily, and promised herself that next time, she’d use a lot more than three fingers.


End file.
